The Christmas After
by Ka'nire
Summary: SG-1 gets an unexpected Christmas present. (review please)


The Christmas After....  
  
Ah... This is what Sam Carter loved about Christmas time. A fresh blanket of snow had just fallen in Colorado Springs and Christmas lights lit up everywhere. People were always a lot happier this time of year. You get to see parents walking through stores looking for goodies for their kids and kids lined up looking at the newest hot item. The sound of Christmas music could be heard everywhere. Changing the dial Sam heard one of her favorite Christmas songs start to play, Silent Night.  
  
She stopped at a stoplight and looked down at the piece of paper in her lap. Ok, Ferretti's instructions said to take a left here. She did and followed the road till she came to a house that was lined with cars. Looking around she saw General Hammond's car and the Colonel's truck. That must mean Teal'c and Jonas are already here, she thought to herself. She parked along the curb in the nearest available spot. Once the car was parked grabbed the dish of Potato Salad that was sitting in the passenger's side seat and got out of the car. The presents were sitting in the trunk. The adults had more or less agreed to all bring something for Cassie and then they drew a name out of a hat for each other. Each person would buy a gift for the one they drew the name for, figuring it was far easier this way than everyone getting a gift for everyone else. Knowing there was no way she was going to be able to bring in the presents she decided to take the salad in and come back out for them.   
  
Sam walked up to the door and hit the doorbell with her elbow carefully balancing the salad between her hands. Hearing someone holler in the background "Will someone answer that?" She stood near the door. When no one answered, she rang it again knowing there was no way she would be able to open the door without dropping the potato salad. Again there was a holler to answer the door. Finally after a third try Jonas opened the door.   
  
"Sorry Major Carter. Can I get that for you?"  
  
"Jonas. It's Christmas. Call me Sam will you." Sam said as she walked into the room. As she had suspected Teal'c was already there. He was sitting around talking with General Hammond. Probably about some weird Earth custom, she mused. She nodded towards the two, "Merry Christmas General, Teal'c"  
  
"Merry Christmas Major." Hammond said raising his glass.  
  
Sam made her way into the kitchen and set the potato salad on the counter. She turned to Feritti and embraced him with a Christmas hug. "Merry Christmas Ferretti. Sorry I am late."  
"No problem. Janet and Cassie are not here yet either," Ferretti said smiling as he saw someone come through the door to the kitchen.  
  
Sam didn't realize what was going on when someone covered her eyes from behind and didn't let her turn around. "OK, Colonel I know it is you." She said pulling the hand off her eyes and turned around. He eyes widened and a huge smile came to her face as she saw who was standing there. She jumped and gave the man standing in front of her a big bear hug.  
"Dad, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Wha... I come half way across the galaxy to see my little girl on Christmas and all I get is a 'what are you doing here.' I'm hurt." Jacob put a hand to his chest as a smile crossed his face.  
  
"Merry Christmas Dad. It's good to see you." Sam smiled. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, things have been kind of slow around the Tok'ra base lately and I was getting bored. So, I convinced the council to let me have a few days to myself and come see you."  
  
"I am glad you came," She said given him another hug.  
  
They walked into the living room where everyone was gathered just as Janet and Cassie walked in.   
  
"Sam." Cassie said in excitement running over to her. "Merry Christmas"  
  
Returning Cassie's hug Sam responded, "Merry Christmas Cass. Have you been a good girl this year?" she said looking at Janet who nodded. "Well, mom seems to think so. And you know what that means."  
  
"PRESENTS," Cassie screamed and everyone looked in her direction.   
  
Sam tossed the keys to her car to Cassie, "Go get them. But don't even think about opening them till you get back inside."   
  
Jack was just walking back in the door and narrowly dodged Cassie as she ran out with a smile on her face. "Boy, someone is excited," he said, his eyes following Cassie out the door. Turning to the others, "Hey Carter. Merry Christmas."   
  
"Merry Christmas sir."  
  
"Dad was she surprised to see you?" Jack asked her dad. Sam begun to wonder when her commanding officer had started calling Dad, Dad. It had to be a few years ago. But she could exactly remember when.   
  
"Of course she was. No one told her I was coming like I asked." She heard her father respond to Colonel O'Neill's question.  
  
Sam walked to the couch and sat down next to Jonas who was asking Teal'c about the earth custom of gift giving.   
  
"Like I said. Why do humans buy something, give it away and then get something in return? Especially when it is entirely possible that what they get in return is not something they want." Jonas asked Teal'c. He was completely serious about the question too. He just could not get the concept of gift exchange.  
  
Sam butted in, "Jonas. It has nothing to do with the gift itself. It has to do with the giving. We share what we have to communicate how much we care for each other. To see the joy in someone's face when they get what they really want."  
  
"I still don't get it Major."  
  
"You will Jonas. You will." She said sitting back looking around the room.   
This is what Christmas is all about. Being with the people you care about. Ferretti and Colonel O'Neill were in the other room laughing about something. She assumed it had to do with Kawalski. They always seem to get into a conversation about him this time of year. Continuing around the room she saw General Hammond, Janet and her father sitting at the table talking about one thing or the other. She then turned to the two she was sitting with. Then there is Jonas and Teal'c, our resident aliens. They are outsiders, but are still a part of us. She thought to herself. Then a warm smile came to her. Cassie is included in that, but she isn't here at the moment.  
  
Wait a minute, where is Cassie? She thought to herself. Sam decided to go find out when Cassie came running through the door pale. She looked like she had seen a ghost. "Cassie, What's wrong?" Sam asked worried.  
  
"Out side come, quick everyone." Cassie said nearly out of breath.  
  
Everyone followed her outside and stopped dead in their tracks. No one there could believe what they saw in front of them.  
  
Jack was the first to speak up. "D...D...Daniel?"  
  
"Hey Jack, I said I'd be back."  
  
"What are you doing here. You said you wouldn't be able to come back for Christmas or Groundhogs day for that matter."  
  
"I know but I just couldn't stay away. I missed you guys too much." Daniel walked over towards everyone. "Sorry I didn't bring any presents. A little short on cash." He joked "Come on guy's it's really me. I came you see you all for Christmas now lets go have some fun."  
  
After a few moments everyone relaxed and went back into the house. Daniel was greeted with warmth and affection. After the shock and amazement wore off he was bombarded with questions. Most, of which, he was not able to answer; it was that non-interference thing.   
  
Yes, this is what Christmas is all about, Sam thought to herself. It is not about the presents or the food. It is being with your friend and family, and this was her family. She even got to have her dad here, which was an added bonus. And then there is Daniel. He had ascended but decided to return to his family. Even, if only for a little while.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
